


(mutual satisfaction)

by censored (aroceu)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/censored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun keeps himself and Jongwoon entertained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(mutual satisfaction)

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting and backdating, don't mind me.

It's night when Jongwoon's surfing the internet and mostly bored - today's been a good day, of photo shoots and recording for tv shows and the like. Someone comes into the room and he doesn't look up; Ryeowook comes and goes, so he figures it must be him.  
  
"Hey hyung," says Kyuhyun's voice. Jongwoon looks up to him, and Kyuhyun looks way too mischievous for his own good, as he always does. They've not talked together recently - with recent recordings and going out for dinner with other members. But there are always the little moments wherein Kyuhyun and Jongwoon are alone together and they talk, or just take comfort in silence with each other and they never talk about it, but Jongwoon has always suspected that Kyuhyun thinks that there is something special about these moments. And Jongwoon doesn't know why, but he thinks there's something special about them too.  
  
"Hi," says Jongwoon, belatedly, and surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Not much, I'm just bored." Kyuhyun flops his head on Jongwoon's shoulder, dances his fingers along his arm. Sometimes Kyuhyun does this to Jongwoon too - he thinks that maybe he should be weirded out by it, but with all the times that Kyuhyun's done it, he's not.  
  
"Entertain me," says Kyuhyun. Jongwoon rolls his eyes.  
  
"Why don't you find someone else to entertain you? Don't I look just as bored as you?" he says.  
  
Kyuhyun sighs, like Jongwoon has completely missed his point and/or there was something that Jongwoon should've gotten from what Kyuhyun'd said. "So we should entertain each other," he suggests, and Jongwoon laughs and shoves Kyuhyun off him.  
  
"You can entertain yourself," he says, and then expects Kyuhyun to leave and do just that.  
  
But Kyuhyun doesn't. Instead, he just touches Jongwoon again and Jongwoon thinks nothing of it - at least, not until Kyuhyun's fingers are unfastening his belt buckle and suddenly starting to make their way down his pants.  
  
"Kyuhyun!" Jongwoon yelps, and tries to leap away from him and hide his dignity at the same time. Unfortunately, his laptop is also on his lap and he has to steady that, so he ends up only half hiding his dignity and half leaping away, therefore still within Kyuhyun's grasp.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kyuhyun's grin is even more mischievous now, with no shame to it. Jongwoon shouldn't be surprise, and he isn't, and that's the annoying part.  
  
"I'll entertain you, which will entertain me," says Kyuhyun.  
  
"Well - not like _that_!"  
  
They all do things like _that_ \- it's not like Jongwoon hasn't heard Hyukjae moaning in the middle of the night a few doors down (and goddamn is Hyukjae loud), and Jongwoon knows the endless stash of porn Ryeowook has on his computer, all huge tits and ass. Jongwoon does it too, in the shower mostly, and tries not to think of anything in particular. Sometimes when he does it, though, he also wonders if Kyuhyun's done it in the shower too.  
  
"Oh, c'mon hyung." Kyuhyun is crawling towards him on the bed now, and Jongwoon's trying to move away - although the thought of Kyuhyun touching is cock is kind of hot so a part of him doesn't actually want to move away, and also there isn't much space on the bed left anyways so Jongwoon's practically trapped between Kyuhyun and the wall when he stops.  
  
"Just for fun, see how it is?" The grin is still on Kyuhyun's face, and goddamn if Jongwoon isn't persuaded by it.  
  
Not like Kyuhyun waits for a reaction, though. His hands are back on Jongwoon's waistband and tugging his belt away again, sloppily slipping down his pants. Jongwoon flinches at the touch, mostly because it's hard with the friction between his cock and his underpants and his pants and now Kyuhyun's hand. Kyuhyun finds his cock almost too easily, and the heat is intensifying and Jongwoon's sort of melting into a puddle of bonelessness.  
  
"Damn, hyung, you're impressive," says Kyuhyun. His smile is impossible, never breaking, and Jongwoon whimpers as Kyuhyun's fingers stroke him up and down in the little space they can. Kyuhyun isn't even bothering to take Jongwoon's pants off, and the laptop is still wobbling dangerously on his lap - Jongwoon doesn't know where to concentrate anymore, and Kyuhyun's wrist is angling as he tries to find a more comfortable position to jerk him off.  
  
"Do you really need me to get you hard?"  
  
Kyuhyun's noticed it too - Jongwoon's erection is growing longer and thicker by the second, and he's embarrassed. When Kyuhyun looks up to him again, he smirks, probably at Jongwoon's bright red face. Jongwoon's sweating, too, and Kyuhyun leans over and licks it off.  
  
"Don't do that!" Jongwoon tries to say, but it comes out ragged, and Jongwoon breathes heavily as Kyuhyun's hand thrusts rougher and faster. He feels so dirty like this, zipper open and half undone from the force, slouching down on the headboard that his laptop falls off his lap at that moment, and he doesn't even care. Kyuhyun touches the slit of his cock to wipe at the precome, and then the come as Jongwoon lets out one loud groan and climaxes into Kyuhyun's hand.  
  
The inside of his pants feel sticky and gross and Jongwoon wants to change out of them almost immediately when he's done - he's never done this even partly clothed anymore. The omnipresent smile on Kyuhyun's face makes Jongwoon want to be mad at him, but he can't: there's something nice about it, too.  
  
"Entertained?" Kyuhyun asks. "That's how I entertain myself sometimes, but it's always better with another person."  
  
"You mean me, right?" says Jongwoon, and Kyuhyun laughs.  
  
"Of course, only you."


End file.
